


Grow Up

by AngelynMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Kurt's Wedding to Blaine, Noah Puckerman thinks on Kurt.  Written before the Glee Klaine wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Up

Unrequited!Puck/Kurt

Blaine/Kurt-Marriage!  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Perhaps it was foolish of him, but then he had done so many foolish things, over half of which he couldn't remember. Yet, this one took the cake, brownies, and a dozen more assorted treats, perhaps it was karma getting back at him, or perhaps it was a fate that he just hadn't seen soon enough, one thing was for sure though, that he was utterly and hoplessly in love with the groom, well, one of them, and that when that preacher asked for everyone to hold their peace he was going to hold it, because His Boy was smiling and was happy, and who was he to ruin that, to make a frown crease that perfect face, no, he would just be happy that Kurt had finaly found someone to love him and to love.

Noah smiled as Kurt caught his eye for a moment, they had become friends over the years and Noah would never forget that Kurt had held him as he broke down outside as he came to terms with being a little bent. Just like he could never forget the moment that he realized he was in love with Kurt Hummel, of all the people in the world he had to fall for someone that was completly happy and in love with someone else.

It had been one day a few days before Christmas and Kurt had been so excited that it had snowed the night before, and after Noah had gotten all of his Christmas gifts with Kurt's help and advice they had headed home. Kurt had thrown a snowball at him, which had prompted a snowball fight, they had both been flushed and chilled when they had arrived at the apartment Kurt and Blaine shared. Kurt had invited him up for hot coco and they had gone up. For a moment all had been fine, they had been laughing and joking, then Blaine had come home and greeted Kurt with a kiss and Noah hadn't been in the mood for laughing anymore. He had wanted time to rewind and have Blaine never enter the apartment, and then he had wanted time to rewind back farther, to where Kurt never met the Garbler at all, but most of all he wanted to rewind time and give himself a smack on the head and direct him to Kurt Hummel and that moment, when Kurt had broke away from Blaine and smiled at him before telling his boyfriend about his day, had been when he knew that he loved Kurt.

He had hoped briefly that Kurt would leave the Hobbit, but they were genuinly happy, and anyone that could make Kurt smile like the world was beginning again would have to be good enough, but if the Garbler ever hurt His Boy, Noah was going to hurt him back, and that was a promise that Noah made when the two shared their first dance as a married couple, on the song that they said was theirs, Teenage Dream, honestly.

For a moment Noah wondered what song Kurt and he would have if they were together, then he smiled, probably Shoulda Put a Ring On It, and wasn't that just ironic, Noah thought, downing his drink, and going to wish the couple happiness before he left to drown his sorrows properly, at home and alone, listening to that stupid song, and remembering Kurt dancing to it. And wasn't that just a little pathetic of the Stud of Mckinly, but hey, Noah thought as he left, we all have to grow up sometime.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah....


End file.
